Current technologies used to detect ingestion of food and drink within a stomach involve the placement of some sort of device or sensor within the stomach itself to detect temperature. If a person using such a device drinks a cold beverage, for example, the device would detect a decrease in temperature, which would then increase in a matter of seconds due to the warming of the beverage within the person's stomach. While such devices may work to detect initial temperature changes, such devices are placed by puncturing the stomach, which is traumatic and can lead to surgical and other complications. Furthermore, and over time, stomach acids can corrode the device or sensor itself, causing it to fail over time and potentially releasing harmful chemical byproducts due to the reaction of metallic componentry, for example.
As such, it would be beneficial to have a non-invasive device, system, and method for detecting contents of an organ and to be able to use the same to detect certain types of contents from one another that does not have the aforementioned shortcomings.